


Snape

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Potions Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio rebel against a strange lesson with Professor Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Full of randomness and stupidity, I just felt like writing. Written using the prompt "But as for your terms, we reject them utterly."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Professor Snape smiles inwardly as students begin entering his classroom. He’s decided it’s time for a change. He knows people won’t like it, but who dares defy him? He sneers at each student as they take the seats they’ve become accustomed too, divided by house. He checks the clock and waves his wand to shut the door. 

It is at that moment that Ron, Harry and Hermione decide to show up. They prevent the door from closing just in time and scurry to their seats as Snape glares at them. After a moment, Snape turns around and with a wave of his wand the chalkboard is covered with instructions. “Today, you will be paired with a classmate from a different house. Together, and without speaking, you will create a truth potion from memory. On the board are the pairings, get to work”

Harry stares at the board, looking for his name. He finds it the same moment his partner does and both groan “Not him!” Harry turns around to face Draco Malfoy, his one true enemy. They glare at each other and from beside Harry, Hermione raises her hand. “Um, Professor Snape? This doesn’t make any sense.”

“And why not?”

Harry turns to face Snape and speaks before realizing it, “Because you stuck me with Malfoy!”

Before Snape can retort and give a detention, Hermione comes to his defense, “Well, I don’t mind making a truth potion, but as for your terms, we reject them utterly.”

Snape looks from Harry to Hermione and back. “Detention. Both of you. And you both receive F’s for this assignment. Anyone else not happy about it?”

“Um, yeah! I wanted to work with Hermione. At least she knows what she’s doing, unlike Goyle over there.” Ron cries from between his two friends.

“Well, then you shall join your two cohorts in their punishment. And fifty points from Gryffindor for all of your insubordination.” Snape spits at the red-head.


End file.
